


pangngalan

by cyanoscarlet



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, F/M, Old work, sinubukan ko lang po hahaha
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanoscarlet/pseuds/cyanoscarlet





	

"Excuse me, Miss?" anang isang malalim na boses, sabay pagtapik sa aking balikat. Paglingon ko sa aking kaliwa, tumambad sa aking paningin ang isang lalaking halos ka-edad ko - brunet, blue-eyed, may hitsura, pero tila naguguluhan. Tumigil muna ako sa pag-review. "Ano po iyon?"

Panandaliang natigilan ang kausap ko. "Ano... ah, Ano. _What._ " Sandali siyang napatingin sa kisame bago nagtuloy. "... I was wondering if you could help explain this..." At saka may iniharap na notebook na may tila minadaling isinulat na checklist. "Pangngalan, panghalip, pandiwa..."

 _Wika?_ Napangiti ako. Marami-rami rin ang mga exchange students na nag-aaral dito sa Pamantasang Bayan ng Balamb, pero kakaunti lamang ang talagang nag-effort para matutunan rin ang wika rito. (Kung sa bagay naman, ako man ay mas nadadalian sa pagsalita ng wikang Esthar. Itanong na lang ninyo kay Papa kung bakit.) Nakakatuwa naman at napagtitiyagaan pa talaga ng gwapong dayuhang mag-aral ng wikang Balamb.

Gayunpaman, sana naman napagtiyagaan rin ng nagtuturo sa kanya na isalin sa Esthar ang mga nakasulat dito. Pero sa ngayon, ako na muna gagawa.

"Pangngalan means noun." Isinulat ko ang mga katumbas na salitang Esthar sa kanan ng bawat salitang Balamb habang nagpapaliwanang, hanggang sa matapos ko ang pahina. "I hope that helped."

Muli niyang kinuha ang notebook. "Thanks a lot. My gua- friend, really didn't explain it well when I asked him to teach me the basics, and just gave me this list. You were really helpful," aniya, sabay pagbalik ng ballpen sa bulsa. "One thing I'm curious about, though, is this." Itinuro niya sa akin ang salitang pangngalan. "Why does it contain two NG's? How do you pronounce it?"

"It's pronounced as it is. _Pang-ngalan._ " Pero bakit nga ba dalawang...?

Napakunot ang aking noo. Ngayon naman, ako ang sandaling natigilan. Halos buong pagkabata ay mayroon kaming asignaturang Wika, ngunit ni minsan ay hindi ko ito naisip - nasanay na talaga, oh. Nagtaas ng isang kilay ang aking kausap; gayunpaman, buong sandaling iyon ay nakatitig lamang siya sa akin, hindi naman lubhang nagbago ang expression ng mukha.

Teka lang, ah... Pangngalan, _pang-ngalan_... okay, gets.

" _Pang-ngalan. 'Ngalan'_ is a word used for name, while _'pang'_ is a prefix that could mean 'something to use for'. So pangngalan can literally mean, 'something used to name something' - which is what nouns are: name words." Tumango ang lalaki.

"Also, remember that _pang-ngalan_ is different from _pangalan_." Isinulat ko sa likod ng aking reviewer ang salitang _pangalan_ , at sa kanan nito ang _pangngalan_. "This word actually means 'name'. It's said in one go. Listen to me: _pangalan, pang-ngalan_." Binagalan ko ang pagsalita, at ipinantig ko ang pagbigkas, na siya niyang inulit ng ilang beses. Nilagyan niya ng pagitan ang bawat pagbigkas ng _pang_ at _ngalan_.

"... Pangalan... pang-ngalan. Got it." Kaunting ngiti, sabay na muling pasalamat. "I got to go. I'm meeting up with my friend soon."

"Sure, no problem. Glad to help," sagot ko. Akmang aalis na ang lalaki nang muli siyang lumingon sa akin. "By the way... Ah..." Naghagilap siya ng salita habang inisa-isa ang mga pahina ng kanyang notebook. Nang mahanap na ang salita ay muli siyang bumalik sa aking tabi, sabay paglabas ng kanang kamay.

"I can't speak Balamb-ese well yet, so my pronunciation is still off at some parts... Ang... _pangalan_... ko, ay Squall. Ano ang pangalan mo?"

You're certainly speaking it well enough right now. As someone who grew up here, I'm touched. Salamat sa effort.

Ngumiti ako bilang pagtugon, at iniabot ang aking kamay kay Squall. "Ang pangalan ko ay Rinoa. Nice to meet you."


End file.
